Accio Love
by Newsworthy92
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for their seventh and final year. Harry and Ginny are crazy in love, Ron and Hermione are yet to get together and what about Neville and Luna?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
It was pouring with rain at Kings Cross station when six teenagers appeared out of thin air. As they dragged their trunks along the platform they walked past an old lady whose eyes were sliding out of focus. In pairs they leaned inconspicuously against the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10.

The familiar scarlet steam train was puffing smoke eagerly as students met up with their friends and jumped on to find compartments. The six teenagers walked through the throng of people grouped together and onto the train. They quickly found an empty compartment and piled in, locking the door behind them.

A girl with long, dirty blonde hair sat down in the corner and buried her nose in the latest issue of a magazine called _The Quibbler_. Next to her a girl with busy brown hair was also reading, but preferred her assigned school textbook, _Advanced Potion Making_. The third girl wasn't reading but resting her head on the shoulder of a boy with messy black hair and glasses, her flaming red hair flopping over her face.

The two remaining boys were engaged in a duel of wits over a chess board. The difference was, pieces were frequently smashed or dragged to the side of the board. The six teenagers were ready for their last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The red-haired girl named Ginny nestled closer to the boy with the messy black hair, her boyfriend Harry. He'd missed her so much last year so it was blissful just to be able to hold her and not say a word. They'd had eight glorious weeks over the summer to catch up so right now the silence was golden.

The bushy brown-haired girl called Hermione looked up from the textbook she was pretending to read but was unable to catch the eye of her best friend. She'd been holidaying with her parents in Australia over the summer so this was the first time she'd seen her friends in two months. She still had no idea where she stood with Ron after they'd kissed almost four months ago and was anxious to discuss it with Ginny who was obviously otherwise occupied.

It was a day's journey to Hogwarts but the time seemed to fly by as the six teenagers caught up with each other. Unfortunately there wasn't much privacy even with the door locked and blinds pulled down as there were six of them in the carriage. Hermione finally got her moment to talk to Ginny when the boys were cheering over their rowdy chess match.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Ginny asked concernedly. Her best friend's hand was shaking on the edge of her textbook and her expression was anxious, almost pained.

"Waddidowon?" Hermione said in a rush.

Ginny pried her friend's hand from the edge of her book and looked at her for clarification. "Do you want to repeat that?" she said interestedly.

Hermione let out a breath that she didn't know she'd been holding in and closed her book. She looked over to make sure the boys were still involved with their chess game before looking at Ginny.

"What do I do about Ron?" she whispered, her voice squeaking unnecessarily on his name. Ginny almost laughed but stopped herself when she pictured how she'd feel if she was in her best friend's shoes.

"Don't do anything. Let him come to you," Ginny suggested, involuntarily imagining her awkward brother trying to screw up the courage to ask Hermione out. She had to say that, in her imagination at least, the prospects didn't look bright.

Hermione nodded but inside she was freaking out. Although she'd be frightened to admit it, she'd liked Ron for ages and now she had to wait for him to finally tell her that he wanted to be with her. She wasn't looking forward to awkward silences and pauses in conversation over the bench in Herbology. More than her, she didn't really want to put Harry through that. He'd suffered enough over their feelings in the sixth year.

Their conversation came to a halt when the Hogwarts Express halted and the halls were crowded with students eager to get out. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Neville rushed to join the procession onto the platform but Hermione waited until the halls emptied before she dragged her trunk down. She'd almost forgotten about Luna until she noticed her following her dreamily down the path to the carriages.

"I'm looking forward to the feast, aren't you? I hope there's pudding," Luna said vaguely as the thestral-drawn carriage bumped along the winding path. The only difference was the skeletal-like creatures were now visible to Hermione who was gazing at them in wonder.

"Oh, I forgot you've never seen them before. Interesting, aren't they?" said Luna dreamily. She reached into her bag and pulled out an apple which she reached down to feed to the thestral closest to them. The carriage came to an abrupt halt as the thestral stopped to chomp on Luna's apple. By the time they arrived at the castle the rest of the students had already preceded into the Hall.

Luna walked dreamily over to the Ravenclaw table while Hermione joined Harry, Ron, Neville and Ginny at the Gryffindor table now that the Sorting Ceremony had finished.

"Where have you been?" Ron said through his mouthful of food, showering Harry and Ginny with mashed potatoes. Hermione pretended not to hear him as she reached for the chicken and Ron was more preoccupied with Harry and Ginny, who were disgusted at his atrocious eating habits.

"Can you finish eating your food before you start talking?" Ginny asked sardonically. Ron's response was to load a spoon with peas and fling them at his sister. This started a fully-fledge d food fight between Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville, and even Dean and Seamus joined in once they saw what was going on. The fight didn't last long as the teachers were present at the front table and Professor McGonagall didn't hesitate to break it up.

Their fun continued once back in Gryffindor Tower, with Hermione, much to Ron's dismay, preferring to curl up in the corner with her head buried in a book. As much as he tried to include Hermione in their ongoing discussion about the mystery Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, she was wrapped up in her own little world.

***

The next morning Ginny woke up with her head buried beneath her mane of red hair. She pushed her hair aside and sat up in bed. It was strange but not unexpected to see Hermione in the next bed as she pulled the hangings open. They were now in the same year at Hogwarts which she was really looking forward to.

By the time she'd dressed in her robes Hermione had awoken and was also getting ready to go downstairs to breakfast. Harry was waiting for her at the bottom of the dormitory stairs and they only stopped kissing when Ron cleared his throat loudly.

"If you don't like it, go away," Ginny said before pressing her lips to Harry's once more. Unfortunately they did have to stop to go down to breakfast and avoid heckling from Seamus and Dean. Harry's friends kept up a running barrage of teasing over how Harry was turning soft now he had a girlfriend. Luna came to the rescue when she met them in the Entrance Hall with exciting news.

"I've been reinstated as a Quidditch Commentator!" she cried happily. This news didn't receive congratulations from Harry, Dean or Seamus. They remembered the last time Luna had commentated on a Quidditch game although it had been almost two years ago. Unfortunately Ron and Harry had both been in the Hospital Wing after that same game.

Ron however congratulated Luna warmly, earning bemused looks from the other three. They didn't see how Ron could think this was a good thing, but didn't stop to question him as the Great Hall was just up ahead and that meant food.

Luna joined their table for what was sure to be an interesting start to the morning.

_[If you like this story, check out my other fanfic, 'New Beginnings.']_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
_[This chapter is rated M for sexual references. Remember, you've been forewarned... Please stop reading now if you're not comfortable with mature content.]_

The first week of school passed by in a blur and before they all knew it, the weekend had arrived. As usual Hermione had finished her homework way before Saturday morning, and the others were leaving theirs until Sunday afternoon so they could spend the weekend doing whatever they pleased. Somehow Harry had convinced Hermione and Ginny to come swimming with him in the Black Lake and Ron was only too happy to join when he found out their plans.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Ginny asked. She was tying the strings of her bikini top around her neck but looking concernedly at her best friend, who was sitting in a sort-of trance on the end of her bed. She'd stripped down to her bathers but was obviously deep in thought about something. Ginny's voice snapped her back to reality though.

"I'm fine," she reassured Ginny, donning her cloak to walk down to the Black Lake. Harry and Ron looked rather odd in board shorts but the girls accompanied them out of the castle nonetheless. There were quite a few students taking advantage of the last of the warm weather across the grounds. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione walked past them on their way to the Black Lake which was fortunately empty.

Harry dragged a giggling Ginny into the Lake and they disappeared beneath the water to do god-knows-what, staying under so long to make Ron and Hermione think they'd taken Gillyweed. There was an awkward silence which Hermione broke by running into the Lake and splashing water everywhere. Ron quickly followed and grabbed her around her bare waist which made her shiver. As he spun her around she was immediately caught by his soft eyes on hers and all thoughts disappeared from her mind.

Her mind was a complete blank except for one thought that was echoing, desperate to be made into reality. _Kiss Ron. Kiss Ron. Kiss Ron. _It was repeating herself and was driving her insane because that was the only thing she felt like doing at that moment. In fact, it was the only thing she felt like doing ever. Harry and Ginny seemed to have disappeared, perhaps because they wanted privacy so Ron and Hermione were alone.

Ron seemed to be thinking the same thing as her, because their lips met and Hermione's mind exploded. Her insides were screaming with joy as Ron's lips moved blissfully against hers. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pressed her body against his, desperate for him to hold her closer. He obliged and she locked her arms around his neck with pleasure. Her only thought now was Ron and how she couldn't stop kissing him.

Hermione had no idea why she'd been holding out so long. If she'd had any idea what the main course would taste like she wouldn't have waited so long after devouring the entree. She could feel her stomach careening into frenzy as Ron's hand moved down her back and came to a stop at the bottom of her spine. As his tongue swept across her lips she parted them to allow him entry. It was divine as their tongues met and entwined around each other as their lips never left their newfound home.

Her existence prior to this moment seemed feeble. Her only thought now was that she was made to kiss Ron and all these years she'd been missing out. As his other hand flitted across her stomach and moved upwards she felt a shiver of pleasure. His hand came to a stop on her shoulder, half resting on her breast and she felt it harden at his touch. When his lips eventually left hers she was struggling to catch her breath.

***

Hermione and Ron's newfound closeness didn't go unnoticed. As they snuggled up next to each other on the couch in the common room Ginny raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. She was in a blissful state of happiness after her day with Harry and wasn't in the mood to spoil her brother and best friend's fun.

"Harry, can you come to the library with me? I need to find a book for that homework question on antidotes," Ginny asked sweetly. Harry willingly got up and followed his girlfriend out of the portrait hole. But instead of going down the familiar route to the library she dragged him behind the tapestry by his tie and threw herself on him.

Harry was surprised but more than willing to give Ginny what she wanted, which was clearly not help with her Potions homework. As her lips crumbled on his he had his hands free to roam her body. Ginny shivered as he lifted her shirt to move one hand up her back. She placed his other hand on her chest and he could feel her heart beating furiously beneath it.

***

The door slammed and her heart pounded in her chest. A pair of strong but firm hands pressed her against the wall and she arched her body up to meet his. Their lips were fighting each other to take the lead, their kisses growing more fierce and furious by the second. His tongue tickled the roof of her mouth and she could feel his hand moving gently up her thigh, beneath her skirt.

Somewhere, she had no idea where but confidence had taken over her body and she was ripping off his shirt. His muscles tensed at her touch but felt warm beneath her quivering hands. His fingers moved like lightning on the buttons of her shirt and before she knew it her blouse lay abandoned on the floor. But all she could think about was that she had to have more.

Her chest was his playground but she was more concerned with his. She lifted one of her legs up and he gently lifted her so both legs were around his waist. At new heights she could kiss every inch of his face that she could reach but eventually found his lips again. But when the broke apart the snarl on the face before her and the greasy blonde hair brought her to her senses.

Luna sat up in bed sweating with her heart beat pounding in her ears. The boy she'd been dreaming about hadn't been Neville. It was Draco.

***

When classes started on Monday several things were different. One, Hermione was no longer able to concentrate in any of her lessons due to the fact that was Ron was distracting her. This subsequently led to her failing to transfigure her porcupine and earning a worried look from Professor McGonagall.

Harry and Ginny kept looking at each other like they shared a juicy secret and refused to join the others outside for lunch breaks, preferring to find a quiet toilet cubicle to snog. Ron and Hermione hadn't kissed since Saturday morning, but just the feel of Ron's hand on her leg sent shivers up Hermione's spine. She was easily satisfied and just the feel of Ron by her side kept her happy.

Luna on the other hand was more distant than usual due to the fact that her dream from last night kept replaying itself in her head. She hadn't come across Draco Malfoy at all which she could only count as a good sign as they despised each other, but she was yet to figure out why she was dreaming about him when she had a major crush on Dean Thomas.

Hermione had somehow found out about this crush when she'd caught Luna staring at him at breakfast, and now she and Ginny had made it their mission to get the two together. Dean was approaching their spot beneath the tree and Luna could feel her heart rate rapidly increasing.

"Luna, could I have a word?" he asked charmingly, his mouth broadening into a grin. Hermione winked at Luna as she stood up and followed Dean across the grass. He waited until they'd walked a considerable distance a way before he came to a halt.

"Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he asked smoothly. Luna thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest. Yes, she wanted to go to Hogsmeade with Dean but was she really ready to spend a whole day alone with him? She had minimal experience with guys and what if she acted overly stupid.

As she said yes to Dean her mind screamed for her to get her friends' advice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
It was still Monday and Luna had to wait all the way until Saturday until she could go to Hogsmeade with Dean. Hermione had told Ginny that she'd wandered off with him and now they were both eager for the news. Luna obliged and told them that he'd asked her to Hogsmeade and both girls squealed.

During Potions even Hermione had stopped working to converse with Ginny and give Luna detailed advice. The result of this was that Luna was the only one of the three girls to successfully complete her antidote. If Ginny and Hermione didn't get to work, they were going to end up getting poisoned. This was very out of character for Hermione, who usually never got below an 'O' in any lesson.

Much to Ron and Ginny's delight, Harry told them at lunch that he'd scheduled Quidditch tryouts for that very afternoon. He was once again the Quidditch Captain and enjoyed wearing the shiny badge on his robes. With the help of Ron he carried the wooden box that held the balls out to the Pitch.

There were more people observing from the stands than there were waiting to try out. Ginny was of course hanging around, Demelza Robbins was back and a few other girls Harry didn't know. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, Harry's fellow seventh years were in combat with their broomsticks and much to Harry's horror, Romilda Vane had showed up.

"Alright, one lap around the pitch," he said, pointing towards the hoops at the opposite end. The hopefuls mounted their brooms and kicked off from the ground, many not being able to fly more than a few feet before touching back down again. A pretty blonde girl winked at Harry as she walked off the Pitch and he felt an involuntary pang from his stomach.

Ginny was excellent as always and he didn't even need to see her Chasing skills before he signed her back to the team. Demelza also returned to the team, along with Dean. Romilda walked off the Pitch in a huff, much to the Chasers' delight.

Jimmy Peakes and Richie Coote also returned as Beaters and now there was only one tryout left. The Keeper hopefuls assembled in a line in front of the stands. Harry saved Ron's tryout until last, knowing that he'd appreciate the extra time to prepare himself. When there was only Ron left Harry's eyes widened as Ron positioned himself in front of the hoops. His best friend seemed to genuinely be in a good mood for once.

He saved one, two, three, four, five goals and Harry heard a distinct round of cheers from the stands. He turned on his broom to see Hermione and Luna jumping up and down and waving Gryffindor scarves, despite the fact that Luna was a Ravenclaw.

Ron dismounted his broom joyfully and Harry congratulated him as he joined the rest of the team.

"Training on Friday guys," Harry said to his team before he took the wooden box of balls back to the office. Ron met Hermione and Luna at the bottom of the stands while he took Ginny's hand and walked with her up to the library. He was searching for a book to help him with his antidote potion when he felt two small hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who," a familiar voice purred in his ear. He could feel her soft breath tickling his ear.

"Ginny..." he said, spinning around. He wasn't prepared and almost fell against the book shelf as she kissed him fiercely, pressing herself to him. His thoughts on antidotes forgotten, he pulled her closer and kissed her back, stronger and harder than he ever had before. She revelled in his passion but had to break away from his kiss to catch her breath.

"Wow," she whispered, the sweet scent of her breath washing over his face. All he wanted to do was press his lips to hers again, but she was out of breath and in a way, so was he. He'd put all his energy into Ginny and kissing her and now he felt somehow empty. He needed to regain his energy somehow and he had a feeling he knew how...

He grabbed Ginny again and kissed her and suddenly they were kissing like they'd never kissed before. All that mattered was Harry and Ginny together, their lips never parting and their bodies pressed against each other. Harry wished he could keep kissing Ginny forever but he knew they had to return to the common room. Still, there wasn't a law against kissing there either...

***

Hermione was out of breath as if she'd ran around the entire Quidditch Pitch without stopping. But she hadn't. She was straddling Ron on a chair in an empty classroom, the door safely locked with '_Colloportus._' They'd been kissing for about ten minutes straight and now she was in fact, tired. She carefully disentangled herself from Ron and straightened up her uniform.

"You're amazing, Hermione," Ron said huskily as he got to his feet. The sound of his voice right next to her ear just made her want to throw herself on him again, but she had to exercise a little self-control. They walked out of the classroom and back up to Gryffindor Tower where Harry and Ginny were curled up cosily in a corner.

Not wanting to disturb them, Hermione and Ron joined Neville, Dean and Seamus with their game of wizard chess. While Ron joined the game Hermione went up to her dormitory to get her Potions homework.

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny were playing a game of their own. Ginny was ducking away as Harry tried to kiss her, giggling the entire time. Every time he caught her lips she would oblige him and kiss him back. So far Ginny was winning and Harry was growing more and more frustrated. He picked up his copy of _The Daily Prophet _grumpily and disappeared behind it. Ginny was about to let him kiss her when an owl flew over to him from the open window.

He caught the letter it dropped and opened it.

_Harry,  
I know how much you want to be an Auror and a spot just opened up in the group set to begin their training tomorrow. If you would like you can take the spot and come to the Ministry tomorrow to start your training. Please let me know as soon as possible.  
Kingsley Shacklebolt._

Ginny read the letter over his shoulder, her mouth dropping open by the time she'd reached the end. Harry couldn't go become an Auror and leave her alone at Hogwarts! But a part of her screamed at her, telling herself to let him go. Harry's dream was to become an Auror and who was she to keep him from his dream?

Harry seemed to be thinking the same thing because he dropped the letter and looked at her.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked softly, looking directly into her chocolate brown eyes. He saw pain there, of not wanting to let him go but struggling with her feelings about it.

"We'll go," she whispered, putting her hand on his. His eyes widened at her use of the word 'We'll.' She wanted to come with him? He couldn't let her leave school when she only had one year left.

"You need to stay here and finish school," he reminded her gently. She shook her head defiantly, her red hair shaking from side to side. Ginny could be stubborn when she wanted to be, and Harry was at a loss to know how he could make her stay at Hogwarts when she was determined to come with him.

"What are you supposed to do?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. She swept her red hair away from her face and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll figure out something. I'll get a job," she said determinedly. Harry could tell from the blazing look in her eyes that she wasn't about to give up, and he loved her for it. She was willing to sacrifice everything for him, and he would do the same for her in a heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
The absence of Harry and Ginny the next day made their tight-knit group a little empty but Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna soldiered on. Hermione felt a little lost without her best friend's advice but she Owled Ginny ever day and spent more time with Luna instead of doing her homework.

Ron seemed a little less cheerful without Harry around but Neville filled the gap where Harry had been and joked with Ron during class and at lunch. The week went by so quickly and before Luna knew it, Saturday had arrived. She was trusting on Hermione's expert advice to guide her so that she didn't make a fool of herself in front of Dean.

"You won't make a fool of yourself," Hermione said reassuringly as she tied back Luna's long blonde hair. She'd picked out a pink suede jacket over a white blouse with a lace-trimmed black skirt and now Luna was ready to go.

As Luna walked down the marble staircase and into the Entrance Hall Dean's eyes widened. He grinned and walked forward eagerly to meet her. Luna smiled at his reaction and swore to thank Hermione a hundred times later.

"You look beautiful," Dean said warmly as he took her hand. She thanked him and together they joined the line of students waiting to go to Hogsmeade. When they were outside the castle walls Luna felt like she could be more herself and Dean seemed to be having a good time so she took that as a good sign.

They talked about Quidditch, music they liked and how they'd spent their summer holidays. Dean was easy to talk to and she had to keep reminding herself not to stare at him constantly because it would probably weird him out. She caught him staring at her a few times and giggled as he pushed a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear.

They were walking along the street in Hogsmeade when there was a loud bang from behind them. Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop which they'd just past had exploded. Dean pulled Luna to the ground as the fire whooshed over where their heads had just been. Dean pulled Luna to her feet and they ran back down the road they'd just come from.

When they got back to Hogwarts they were out of breath and covered in snow from ducking to the ground. Ron and Hermione were down by the lake building a snowman and they ran over to them.

"Weren't you guys supposed to be in Hogsmeade?" Ron asked, confused.

"The shop exploded!" Luna cried, bending over because she was still out of breath from running all the way. Hermione and Ron questioned Dean about what had happened and were just as confused over the whole thing as Luna felt.

She was angrier about her date with Dean being spoiled to worry about why the shop in Hogsmeade had exploded. They could see more people running back from Hogsmeade though which made them think something else had happened. Luna excused herself and went back up to the castle to clear her head.

***

Unable to go to Hogsmeade, Dean and Seamus had organised a party in Gryffindor Tower for that night. They snuck down to the kitchens and got a ton of food from the house elves. This behaviour, Hermione thought, was reminiscent of Fred and George when they'd been at Hogwarts. She felt a pang of sadness when she thought of Fred, who was no longer with them.

Dean had purchased a few boxes of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes fireworks and he set them all off with the help of Neville, Seamus and Ron. The common room was difficult to walk through because you had to dodge the many fireworks circling about. Hermione was in a chair in the corner, reading a book in the hope that no fireworks would disturb her.

Somehow Luna had snuck into their common room and was dancing with Dean to the Weird Sisters that someone had tuned on the radio. She looked like she was having the time of her life. Neville however, looked sulky.

"What's wrong Neville?" she asked kindly, closing her book. Neville shook his head and mumbled something inaudible. Hermione put her book down and moved over to the sofa next to Neville.

"You can tell me," she pressed, now anxious to know what had Neville so upset.

"I like Luna," he mumbled. Realisation dawned as Hermione put two and two together. Luna and Dean were dancing together. Of course Neville was going to be upset to see the girl he liked with another guy.

"You should tell her Neville," Hermione continued but Neville shook his head.

"Too embarrassing," he mumbled. Hermione sighed. There had to be another way for her to get Neville to admit his feelings to Luna. But what?

***

Luna was in the library during her free period on Tuesday reading a book on counter-jinxes for Defence Against the Dark Arts. She almost fell of her chair when Hermione snuck up behind her and dropped a pile of books on the table.

"Jeez Hermione, you scared me!" Luna yelped. She closed her book and dropped it in her bag before turning to her best friend. Hermione's eyes gleamed with determination which made Luna wonder what she was up to.

"What's going on?" she asked suspiciously.

Hermione pulled out the chair next to Luna and sat down.

"Hypothetically, let's say that someone liked you. Even though you like Dean, would you give this other boy a chance?" Hermione asked, failing at her attempt to sound indifferent.

Luna grinned.

"It depends who this other boy is," she said, watching Hermione's reaction. They both knew that she had no option but to confess her motive behind the questions now.

"It's Neville," Hermione confessed.

"Neville?" Luna asked in disbelief. She'd never gotten any indication that Neville liked her and he was the last person she'd been expecting Hermione to say. She'd never really pictured Neville as potential boyfriend material but now that she thought about it he was really nice and kind of cute in his own way. But would she really choose him over Dean?

"Just give him a chance. He's really embarrassed about liking you and he was so upset when he saw you with Dean last night," Hermione babbled.

Luna nodded in understanding. She could imagine how she'd feel if she saw the guy she liked with another girl. Crushed, hopeless and she'd probably want to slap either the girl or the guy in the face.

"I'd give him a chance if he came and told me he liked me himself," she decided. Hermione looked happy. Luna knew that she'd probably go back to Neville and try to convince him to come and talk to her.

Luna picked up her book and went back to looking up counter-jinxes while Hermione ran out of the library. She found Neville sitting in the same spot as the night before

"Neville, you have a chance!" she said excitedly. Neville looked up from his Charms homework with raised eyebrows. Did Hermione really expect Luna to give him a chance?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
Over the next few weeks Luna kept expecting to be confronted by Neville but the moment never came. The day before Halloween she found Hermione in the library so she could figure out what was going on.

"Hermione, what's up with Neville?" she asked. Hermione looked up from the parchment she'd been writing on and dropped her quill.

"I don't know. I thought he was going to talk to you but he never did and now he keeps avoiding me," she explained.

Luna nodded but the craziest thought just popped into her head. What if she went to Neville instead? This might put Hermione in a bad position because she probably shouldn't have told her. But that else could she really do?

She left Hermione in the library and was on her way to the Great Hall when who should she run into but Neville, literally. He was bent over at the foot of the marble staircase picking something up that he'd obviously dropped.

"Hey Neville," she said cheerfully. Neville looked up at her, terror in his eyes. He grabbed whatever it was he'd been picking up and bolted in the opposite direction. _That went well_, Luna thought to herself as she continued on to the Great Hall.

***

With the absence of Harry and Ginny, Ron was made Quidditch Captain and put in charge of finding a new Seeker and Chaser. Harry had been the best Seeker they'd had since Ron's own brother Charlie Weasley had been on the team so whoever took over the spot probably wouldn't be as good. Ron put Seamus in Ginny's spot and Dennis Creevey as Seeker.

Ron was enjoying his new position as Captain because he could tell everyone else what to do. The fun part was watching Cormac McLaggen storm off the pitch when he was rejected as Chaser and Seeker.

Ron was hovering in front of the three golden hoops thinking about Hermione and wasn't concentrating so he almost got hit in the head by the Quaffle. He flew out of the way just in time but hit his left hoop and went flying off his broom. He grabbed his broom and was hanging in midair with one arm.

Dean Thomas who had thrown the Quaffle came to the rescue and helped Ron back onto his broom. From now on Ron stayed focused as he guarded the hoops. He had plenty of time to think about Hermione and even see her later.

Neville was re-potting Mandrakes in Greenhouse Two when he heard a noise outside. He covered the Mandrake seedling carefully with dirt and took off his earmuffs before looking around the table.

"Hello?" he called, wondering who was wandering around out there. He was about to go back to the Mandrake seedlings which he was re-potting as a favour to Professor Sprout when Luna appeared from behind a shelf.

He grabbed his earmuffs and shoved them on his ears, ignoring Luna and going back to his re-potting. Luna knew he was ignoring her but valiantly tried to get his attention. She waited until Neville had put the next Mandrake into a pot before she pulled his earmuffs off.

"Hi," she said brightly but Neville didn't turn around. He went next door into Greenhouse Three to water the Flotterblooms while Luna followed. "You can't ignore me forever!" she called but Neville was apparently going to try. He slammed the door in her face and went over to fill the watering can.

She opened the door and jumped up on the bench right next to the Flotterblooms so Neville dropped the watering can and stopped in front of her.

"What?" he cried exasperatedly.

"You like me," Luna said teasingly.

"So?" Neville said, picking up the watering can and putting it on a shelf.

"What ya gonna do about it?" Luna said amusedly, jumping down from the bench.

"Nothing," Neville said turning around. Luna stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to Neville's. He dropped the shovel he'd just got off the shelf and kissed Luna back. She wrapped her arms around Neville's neck and he lifted her up onto the bench.

"Wow," Luna said. Neville nodded uncomfortably. Luna jumped down and took his hand, dragging him out of the greenhouse and across the grounds.

***

Hermione had her Arithmancy book open on her lap but she wasn't reading. Ron had her pressed up against her bed frame and was kissing her. All thoughts of homework disappeared from her mind while kissing Ron.

Ron ran his hands through Hermione's hair as their lips moved in synchronisation. He had a pile of homework waiting for him in his dormitory but he'd much rather kiss Hermione after almost falling off his broom thinking about her.

They sprang apart when the door of the girl's dormitory swung open. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil walked in already chatting about something and their mouths dropped open at the sight of both Ron and Hermione on the bed. They giggled and went over to Lavender's bed, disappearing behind the hangings.

Ron kissed Hermione's cheek and reluctantly went back to his own dorm to start his homework. Hermione tried to concentrate on her Arithmancy book but she was still thinking about Ron, anxious to still be with him.

***

Hermione was on her way to the Headmistress's Office to enquire about her new Head Girl duties. As she walked along the corridor on the seventh floor she shoved her Arithmancy and Ancient Runes textbooks into her bag.

"Animagus," she said and was allowed entry to the staircase. The staircase moved upwards and she was soon at the door to the Headmistress's Office. The door was already open so she stepped inside to find Professor McGonagall writing away at her desk.

"Hello, Hermione. I need to dash out for a second so if you wouldn't mind waiting here," Professor McGonagall said, standing up. Hermione nodded and sat down on the seat in front of the desk as the Headmistress brushed past her and out the door. She was going to get out her Arithmancy textbook and catch up on the next chapter when a glowing from behind a partition in the office caught her eye.

She stood up and walked over to where the glowing was coming from. She identified a pensieve and was trying to decipher the runes around the edges when she was tipped inside. Her scream vanished from her lips as she was sucked inside Professor McGonagall's memory.

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time," said Professor McGonagall. Hermione recognised herself standing with Harry and Ron. Her mind flashed back to her very first year at Hogwarts when they'd gone to question Professor McGonagall about Dumbledore's whereabouts.

"But this is important," Harry persisted. Hermione wasn't really interested in the memory she'd landed in, more about why Professor McGonagall had been thinking about it recently. It was hardly relevant at the moment, was it? The Philosopher's Stone had been destroyed that year, so how was that memory of particular importance?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
Ron was a bit worried when Hermione didn't show up at Gryffindor Tower at six o'clock on the dot as usual but he wasn't going to stress out. Everyone was late sometimes, weren't they? She probably just got held up at the library. But when six thirty rolled around and Hermione still hadn't arrived, Ron went out the portrait hole in search of his girlfriend.

He checked the library first obviously but she was nowhere to be found. He snuck into the girl's bathroom but there was no sign. He came across Luna and Neville snogging behind a suit of armour but they both said they hadn't seen her. Since he usually met her at six so they could go down to dinner together, Ron went to the Great Hall to see if she'd accidently just gone there instead of meeting him.

Her bushy brown head was absent from the Gryffindor table but Ron couldn't leave the Great Hall without having something to eat so he sat opposite Dean and Seamus for dinner. They were having an argument over which play would be best to use in Saturday's match. Ron tuned out all talk of Quidditch which only left one topic: Hermione. Where on earth was she?

***

Hermione fell out of the pensieve and saw another memory floating on the surface. But she wasn't going back in the pensieve because it was Professor McGonagall's memory and it was private. She hadn't meant to fall in the first time so she went back to the desk and sat down.

Fortunately she'd sat down just in time because Professor McGonagall came hurrying in, her arms loaded down with books. She stood up to help her and the Headmistress was very thankful.

"Well you have your Head Girl duties every Wednesday and Friday night. You and the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy will patrol certain assigned areas of the corridors along with several other seventh year Prefects. You will begin tonight, as it is Wednesday, from 9pm-11pm," Professor McGonagall explained.

Hermione took the slip of parchment with the areas of the castle on it and went on to dinner where Ron must be frantically worried about her.

***

Luna was surprised at how well her new relationship with Neville was going. Dean long forgotten, Luna was kissing Neville in an abandoned corridor. He was good considering he hadn't dated anyone previously and she almost felt dizzy as he held her.

"Are you hungry?" Neville asked, holding her away from him. _Sure she was... for him. _Luna went to kiss him again but he held her back. "Easy," he said amusedly, grinning at her eagerness. "We should go down to dinner."

Luna shook her head insistently but Neville dragged her along the corridor and downstairs. Luna was happy when dinner was finished by the time they got down there. He joined up with Ron and Hermione and Luna had to go to her own common room. She slipped a note into Neville's hand before she left. Neville immediately interested Ron in a discussion on the upcoming Quidditch match.

Hermione went off to the library and Ron went to find Dean and Seamus so Neville was in the common room and unrolled Luna's note.

_Meet me at the library at 8pm xo. _

Neville grinned to himself. He'd been pining over Luna for so long and now she was practically falling into his lap. It seemed too good to be true. That was why he wanted to take things slow, so as not to ruin it. Luna was very eager though so he had to do something to curb this. He'd love to spend all day kissing her if he could but there were more important things.

He went to the library at ten to eight with a pile of books, several quills and a roll of parchment. Luna eyed his pile in annoyance but Hermione was still in the library so Neville went over to sit at her table. She smiled and went back to her Arithmancy homework while Neville opened his Charms book.

Luna sat down resignedly and opened her Muggle Studies book to the chapter on sports. As she read about football and tennis she'd much rather be alone with Neville but he was insistent on taking things slow. At the moment however, she didn't agree with him. She felt like she'd been waiting for him for so long and now all she wanted to do was be with him.

***

The next day Ron was a bit shaky when he woke up as today was the day of his first Quidditch match as Captain. He had a lot to live up to thanks to Harry so he hoped he could manage it. He dressed in the red and gold robes and went down to breakfast. He was surprisingly able to eat his usual amount while Dean and Seamus refused. They trooped down to the pitch and into the changing rooms.

"Right, you know what you have to do so just do it," Ron said. He was glad Ginny wasn't there or she probably would have burst out laughing at this. His team however just nodded and grabbed their brooms.

Ron had finally saved up enough money for a Nimbus Two Thousand and One and he mounted this at the door. One by one they kicked off from the ground and soared out of the room to cheers, claps and whistles. Ron went over to his goal hoops while the rest of his team positioned themselves in the air.

Madam Hooch released the balls and blew her whistle. Ron cheered when Demelza got the Quaffle first off and passed it off to Dean. His Chasers worked beautifully together and scored four goals between them in the first ten minutes of the match. His goalkeeping abilities had significantly improved, if he did say so himself, so he caught the Quaffle every time the Slytherin Chasers threw it at him.

He noticed Harry and Ginny sitting in the stands and winked at them. Harry and Ginny cheered supportively, waving their Gryffindor scarves. Perhaps the fact that they were there spurred him on and he made some of his best saves. Dennis Creevey wasn't having much luck with the elusive Golden Snitch though.

Ron was watching Cootes hit a particularly lethal Bludger at the Slytherin Seeker and didn't notice Dennis Creevey dive. The crowd noticed and Ron was alerted when they began to cheer on Dennis. He started cheering too when he saw Dennis chasing the Snitch.

He almost fell of his broom when Dennis snatched up the Snitch and the Slytherin Seeker dropped to the ground in defeat. The Gryffindors landed and ran towards each other for a group hug. They lifted Dennis up and carried him towards the stands which were a sea of red and gold.

Harry and Ginny were at the head of the crowd who were making their way onto the field to congratulate the players. Ginny happily hugged Ron and Harry shook his hand.

"Well done mate," he said and Ron grinned.

"How's things at the Ministry?" he asked.

"Great, Auror training is going really well," Harry replied. He grabbed Ginny and farewelled Ron as they had to get back to work. Ron trooped up to the Gryffindor Tower where someone had a party organised.

Neville had snuck down to the kitchens with Luna and took a while coming back so Ron was eager to provide a few Gryffindor Second Years with a play by play of the match. Neville finally arrived with armloads of food which he laid on the table and the Gryffindors cheered, responding with a resounding chorus of Weasley Is Our King.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
Halloween was always celebrated accordingly at Hogwarts with festivities to involve all the students. The First Years who'd never been to a Hogwarts Halloween celebration were easily scared by the older students who were spreading rumours about zombies, ghouls and skeletons making an appearance.

"Last year one almost got me, I'm lucky to still be here," a second year Hufflepuff insisted as Ron and Neville walked past on their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Later in the common room they walked past the board and noticed a bright orange flyer.

"Create a Halloween costume to enter in Hogwarts' competition for a chance to win a hundred galleons prize money," Ron read out. There were already several Gryffindors hard at work on costumes at the table which looked interesting.

"Are you guys going to enter?" Hermione asked as she arrived from Ancient Runes, shoving her textbooks into her bag.

"I don't know, maybe," Neville said vaguely. He was distracted all the time now when he wasn't with Luna.

"Just go and find Luna," Ron said, shoving his friend towards the portrait hole. Neville lumbered out of the portrait hole while Ron and Hermione took a seat in one of the armchairs. Hermione pulled out one of her books to read while Ron attempted his Transfiguration introduction.

_The transfiguration of amphibians can prove more difficult than mammal transformations owing to the_

Hermione looked up from Ancient Runes textbook and saw that Ron was having difficulty with his essay. Ron chewed on his quill until he caught his girlfriend staring at his progress.

"Do you want some help?" she offered.

"No, I'm fine," Ron insisted, opening his Transfiguration book to the chapter on amphibian transformations. He scanned the page but couldn't make sense of the words enough to write his introduction.

Hermione took the parchment and quill from him and was scribbling across the page quicker than Ron could read what she wrote. He didn't care too much what it said because it left him more time to start his Charms essay.

_When charming objects it is essential to take into consideration the_

Ron was working on his essays well into the night but Hermione was happy to keep him company. Her rune translation only took her ten minutes and she had no other work left to do so she gave Ron pointers here and there, correcting his essays as soon as he was done.

There were many other things Ron would rather be doing with Hermione but he had a pile of homework to get through and there were some things he had to look up in the library. Hermione offered to come with him but they ended up getting distracted along the way. Ron couldn't contain himself anymore and threw himself at Hermione.

"Don't you need to look up something in the library?" Hermione said between kisses. Ron had her up against the wall, all thoughts of the book he had to borrow gone from his mind.

"I can do that tomorrow," Ron said dismissively but Hermione pulled away.

"What?" Ron asked, confused.

"Let's not do this right now," Hermione said, straightening her top. She patted her hair down and looked at Ron, who was disappointed.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ron said, walking towards the library. Hermione was hurrying to keep up but Ron kept walking faster. He was confused. He thought Hermione liked him but sometimes girls were so confusing.

***

Neville found Luna doing her Muggle Studies homework in the library. Her silvery blonde hair was falling into her eyes and Neville was anxious to push it back behind her ear for her. He didn't want to disturb her though because she looked so beautiful. He could sit here watching her all day but he would rather be sitting next to her.

Luna grinned when he sat down in the chair next to her and dropped her quill. Neville picked up the nearest book which happened to be about why Muggles need electricity and pretended to read. Luna finally reached across and closed the book for him.

She pulled him towards her by his red and gold tie and kissed him. He knocked the book to the floor with his arm and kissed her back when Madam Pince cleared her through. Neville and Luna sheepishly broke apart as she picked the book up off the floor and waved it in their faces.

"Please take better care of library books," she hissed and Neville nodded. Madam Pince disappeared, clutching the book to her chest. Luna quickly packed up her things and dragged Neville out of the library. She couldn't even wait until she got back to her common room before she pulled him towards her.

***

The next day both Ron and Hermione had their essays ready to hand into Professor McGonagall, unlike Neville and Luna who were madly trying to finish theirs before she came around to collect them.

Ron, Neville, Luna and Hermione took their lunch outside to eat on the grass. Hermione had her nose buried in a book as usual while Ron sucked on his sugar quill. Neville and Luna didn't seem to mind that they were there as they kissed but Ron was quickly getting irritated. He wished Hermione would just get over her issues already.

Ron stood up and headed back to the castle, Hermione following closely behind him.

"Are you alright Ron?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I just have to go to the library," Ron replied. Ron rarely went to the library voluntarily so it wasn't a surprise that Hermione continued to follow him. She dropped her book but didn't bother to pick it up.

"Talk to me Ron. What is the matter?" she cried exasperatedly.

"Nothing," Ron said feebly, but his defence was weakening. Any second he was going to blow up and he really didn't want to yell at Hermione, especially in front of the entire school. He quickened his pace and for once she didn't follow him. He spun around to see her crouched down, picking up her book but looking to be on the verge of tears.

He hastened to rush back to her and crouched down next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked concernedly but she silenced his worries with her lips. All the confusion Ron had been feeling over the last few hours vanished at her touch and he kissed her back eagerly. She broke apart and he groaned but she held him with her eyes. She picked up her book and pulled him into the castle.

Once they were back to the common room which was fortunately empty she pulled him back into a kiss but he wanted to go further. He pulled her upstairs to his dormitory while still kissing her, knocking her book out of her hand.

Hermione was beautiful as she giggled, almost falling over herself in Ron's hurry to get her into the room. He wanted to do this now and he wasn't going to talk himself out of it. He locked the door with his wand and pulled Hermione closer.

She was happy to oblige and surprised Ron with her fierceness. She'd been holding out on him and he was only too happy to see this side of her. She was all his.

_[Do you want the story to continue? Leave a review and let me know]_


End file.
